


The Words You Left Behind

by Calieus



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV First Person, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calieus/pseuds/Calieus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the sun sets, Law and Luffy take a walk around the lake. Spending some quality time together, that is until one thing leads to another and then the sun never rises again. </p><p>Originally posted on my Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Words You Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> So... I wrote angst.. Yeah, my brain told me to write it so I did. 
> 
> If me or my beta missed any mistakes let me know! I tried reading this out loud and I seem to have caught them, but I never know... 
> 
> Enjoy~

I push the wheel-chair with Luffy sitting in it against a sun casting red and purple hues into the background of a lake. It’s a nice scene, and normally we would both be chatting happily however, for some reason Luffy is quiet. When I had asked him what was wrong he just smiled and ran a hand through my hair, saying that there was nothing to worry about. Of course I gave him a worried look, but he just smiled before tethering me into his lap like a child and hugging me without another word. Wrapping my own arms around him I rested my head onto his shoulder, and we stayed like that for an hour, enjoying each-others warmth on the comfort of an old grey sofa. That is until Luffy said he wanted to go for a walk, and that’s how I ended up rolling my slowly dying best friend along a path stretching around a 4 mile lake.

“Let’s stop here for now Traffy.”

The sound of Luffy’s voice startles me and I end up coming to a screeching halt. Luffy jerks forward, but manages to stop himself before he lands face first into the ground.

“Sorry, sorry.” I quickly sputter.

“There’s no need to be sorry Traffy.” Luffy says calmly.

“But I-”

“Stop apologizing, it’s alright okay,” He tells me. “Now, can you move me to the grass? Sitting in this chair for so long is getting uncomfortable.”

I let out a sigh, but I obey the request. Letting go of the handles, I walk to the front of the wheel-chair and leaning down I pick up my best friend with one arm under his knees, the other on his back, his head on my shoulder, while his arms wrap themselves around my chest. Turning, I step off the path and onto damp grass shining with the setting sun, leaning down I gently lay Luffy down onto the grass. His arms leave my torso, and I begin to move to sit beside him until a pair of frail arms wrap themselves around my neck stopping me in my tracks. I hover over him with my knees on the grass, and placing my hands beside Luffy’s head I stare into soft brown eyes that are as warm as the sun. Luffy’s right hand moves to remove my hat, then he gently places it on the grass and brings the hand back up to rest on my cheek while the other moves to tangle into my hair.

A smile places itself onto Luffy’s mouth as he slowly brings my head down to rest his for-head against mine. Our breaths mingle, and I’m now staring into brown eyes that have little flecks of gold in them. We stay like this for a while, reveling in each-others warmth as the world continues its spin around a star surrounded by a billion more. That is until Luffy raises his head just a bit, and soft lips meet mine.

My eyes widen just a bit at the contact, then slowly close. Luffy moves his mouth against mine slowly and I respond with the same pace. Small sparks of electricity hit my lips, yet it’s not painful, it’s warm and comforting much like the hand that’s threading itself through my short black hair.

We continue our comforting kiss for what feels like hours, and once Luffy is the one to break the kiss, I open my eyes to see the soft brown eyes I love so much full of tears.

“Luffy? What’s wrong?”

“Law,” Says Luffy. “I love you.”

My eyes widen at the sound of Luffy using my name instead of the usual nick-name, he only does this when it’s something serious.

“I know.” I respond.

That only makes Luffy cry harder, and I immediately place my hands on both of his cheeks.

“Luffy-ya, tell me what’s wrong.”

Choked sobs ring out amongst the words;

“I know you love me Law, and that’s the problem! I love you so much that it hurts, yet I’m dying, and once I’m gone I can’t love you anymore!” Says Luffy. “How am I supposed to go on when you aren’t a part of my life anymore Law?”  
I stare at Luffy with bewilderment. Why is he saying this?

“Every-things going to be alright Luffy. We’ll figure something out okay?” I say. “We always do.”

Luffy smashes his lips against mine in a harsh kiss. I gasp, and then Luffy’s tongue is in my mouth licking around every corner, I moan and respond by probing my own tongue against his. We tangle our mouths and tongues together in an erratic dance, hands roughly grip my hair as though they’re afraid that if they let go, I’ll disappear into golden dust, and thumbs rub away the tears that continue to fall out of brown eyes.

We break apart gasping for breath, and Luffy stares at me with tears in his eyes while my own begin to fall. After a few seconds Luffy speaks and it’s the last word I ever hear from him;

“Law, thank you for everything.”

The hand in my hair falls, while the one on my face follows after. Those soft brown eyes I loved so much close for the last time, and the smile that stays on is soft and warm.

A scream rips from my throat, as the tears fall down on the now dead body of the second person in my life who ever made my life worth something to live for.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to cry while I was writing this, and when I read it out loud to catch mistakes I almost did. Perhaps someone should take angst away from me...


End file.
